Path of Succession
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: Sequel to my story "The Young Stag". Who will the Great council choose to reign? Will they all agree or will there be another war, where family fight agianst faimly? What will Jon do with his new found knowledge? Will Robb hunt for his missing sister or go south to sort out the issues? Who took Sansa? Will Deanerys stay in Dorne or will she rise with her dragons?
1. Oberyn I

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone I recommend you read my story the Young Stag first so this all makes sense. I hope you enjoy reading this sequel. If anyone had any thoughts or ideas, please pm me or review the story. They encourage me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy**

**Oberyn's POV**

The King was dead and from it came all sorts of problems. He had stood there watching Renly choke to death as 3 members of the Kingsguard plus Grand Maester Gorman tried to save him. Margery had been crying, but probably not tears of love. Lord Edmure, Mace and plus many others at the high table stood stare staring with shock and disbelief while the rest of the guests had screamed and panicked, running and shoving and with all the confusion as the King spluttered his final breaths, Sansa Stark disappeared.

He and Lord Monford had glanced at each other, trying to get an indication if either of them knew about this.

That was why they were both here now in the tunnels, waiting for him to show as they knew he would. The City was on lockdown, so they couldn't meet like last time, guards were everywhere, luckily very few people knew the tunnels like Varys did and he had kindly shared a few of his secrets to Oberyn.

"Thing are happening quicker, then we expected, Oberyn. This changes things, if we reveal our allegiances now, or she reveals herself, we could be viewed with suspicion," Monford said nervously, shuffling his feet.

"We must, wait, bide our time, strengthen our forces, place trusted people in important positions. How comes the Royal Fleet," he replied calmly, not getting nervous or worried like Monford, if he didn't stop bumbling they would get found out.

"I am slowly installing loyal officers on all the ships, my bastard has already been given command of one, and others will soon be put in other key positions. I have also changed where the ships stay. A quarter of the fleet, the weaker and smaller ships will stay docked at Kings landing, where they are better suited close to shore. Half of the fleet will now dock at Drift Mark and the rest at Dragonstone protect Blackwater bay but keeping the stronger ships near my seat."

Before he had a chance to speak, another voice spoke "Good, good, but we must take this; this was unexpected but not unwanted. While Renly was alive it would have been hard to get Houses to support him but he died at point where the people loved him not when they hated him. A martyr has been created but by whom I don't know, My birds cannot find out and the only places I am limited in birds is the Vale, but this turn of events changes things indeed it does," Varys tittered then turned to walk back into the shadows, but just before he disappeared he looked back, "Don't you all have a small council to getting to."

* * *

><p>"A Great Council is to be called, there is no Heir, no marked out line of succession, we must act quickly to avoid another civil war," declared Lord Beric forcefully.<p>

"What do you mean, no line of succession, Renly married Margaery before dying, she is queen," spluttered Lord Mace as if it was obvious.

He just rolled his eyes, smirking, "My friend, she is no more a Queen then I am prince, we may have the title, but she has no royal blood, or carries no royal heir unless I missed Renly taking her in front of the wedding guests, and do inform me if I am mistaken!" He paused for a moment

Mace who was sitting directly opposite him just seethed and muttered something that he couldn't make out.

"Lord Mace he is right, Margaery has no right to rule the 7 kingdoms nor does whomever she marries now unless the Great council chooses him as king," explained Ser Barristan wisely.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except the buffoon who huffed, even his Uncle Grand Maester Gorman Tyrell agreed.

"Enough of the great council, I have already sent out ravens to all lords high and low informing them of this grave news. The Great council will consist of the current small council, all the great lords or a representative if they are already on the small council, plus a lord chosen at random from each of the regions. Grand Maester Tyrell and the Lord Commander will do the selections, but for now Master of Laws, and Lord Commander, any leads on how this happened or who did," questioned the Lord Hand.

He just sat there, leaning back in his chair occasionally making a sly comment here or there but just pretending to ignore everything but in reality listening intently and taking everything in.

The buffoon again made a stupid comment when he accused the Starks of poisoning Renly as Sansa had disappeared and in retaliation of their losses. Nearly everyone even Lord Matthis Rowan had shouted that down immediately. The only people who didn't come to the Starks defence immediately were himself and Monford Velaryon who just stayed silent, but the astounding thing was also Lord Roose Bolton, who only spoke up in the Starks defence when he saw which way the tide was turning, at first he just nodded along as if agreeing with Lord Mace which was strange for one of Starks bannerman.

"I will not hear any more of those lies or slander," yelled Lord Beric, " Sansa was probably taken in all the confusion, against her will, only one ship left the harbour during the wedding, but we can't find it and no one saw her leave via the gates, I have sent a raven to Robb. We will find the culprit. For now we must deal with what has happened and make the best of it. All of us must work together to keep the peace."

With that Lord Beric finished the council meeting, meaning it was time for him to write a message to send with a trusted man to Dorne, he couldn't risk a raven being shot down. His snakes would be meeting him hopefully bringing with them some interesting and valuable news.


	2. Robb I

**Author's note**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and Followed by story and especially to the 2 people who reviewed it. Thanks to everyone who followed me over from the Young Stag, hope you are enjoying this story. Please comment and leave a review, I would really appreciate it. On the first night I posted the chapter, the next morning I got 50 email notifications, it was amazing. Thank you**

**R****obb I**

It had been a day since the news arrived summoning him and Great Jon back to the capital for the Great Council. He couldn't leave just yet, not while the Night's watch had no Lord Commander, or his brother, no cousin now, still in prison or the wildling army threatening to bring the wall down. That was why he had called a meeting of all his lords but first, he must talk with his Jon, to see how he took the new information and get his insight on the balance of power in the Night Watch and the situation beyond the wall.

He found him where he had left him, still in the cell where Ser Alliser had thrown him. As the guard opened the door, Jon got up looking grave.

"I was waiting for you to come!" hissed Jon standing up, not looking at him.

"Jon, I know you may be angry but right now, I need your advice as my brother!" he pleaded, anticipating an angry reception.

"But I'm not your brother, am I. My Father isn't Eddard it is Rheagar Targeryean. I am a Targaryen, I grew up hearing stories on the madness of Aerys, and I am his grandson, born by love as your father writes but I heard that Rheagar kidnapped Lyanna my mother and raped her. How am I meant to live with that knowledge, that it could be true," he cried frustratingly

"Jon, you are what you, a Stark, maybe not in name but in your blood and how you act. I may look like a Tully but I am a Stark. You will always be my brother and one of my most trusted confidants. Our blood doesn't change who you really are on the inside. An honourable loyal man of the Night's Watch who only did what was necessary to survive and report back important information. Now I need your help, because winter is coming not just here but down south. I'm needed back there but I'm also needed here and I need you with me in both places as a wolf on its own is vulnerable but in pack we are strong," he finished.

Jon looked at him, still with confusion and distraught in his eyes

"What do you need to know?"

Jon told him of Mance Rayder, how he was once a sworn brother but born a wildling and raised by the Night watch but forsook his oath after being healed by wildling women when he was out ranging. He even travelled to Winterfell and disguised himself as a bard when King Robert visited. Then he undertook the difficult task of uniting the wildling tribes to head south due to the threat of the Others

As Jon explained them to him he was sceptical at first but more Jon talked about what he and Sam had seen the more he began to realise why the Wildlings were marching South not to attack the 7 Kingdoms but escape into it!

Then Jon explained to him the voting process the for new Lord Commander, the 2 most likely candidates were Ser Denys Mallister and Cotter Pyke but neither could stand the other and they will split the votes with probably no one getting the 2/3rds majority necessary to win Meaning the vote would be repeated every day until one is selected. He explained Alliser Throne will put his name forward but he trained most of the men and treated them harshly meaning not many would vote for him, unless there was another option the vote could go on for ages.

"Which of them would be more likely to look for a peaceful solution with the Wildlings," He questioned Jon.

"Ser Allister and Cotter Pyke defiantly not, but Ser Denys maybe persuaded if it was in the best interest of the Nights Watch."

"Would you run for the Lord Commander?"

"Me, I am to young they would not vote for me over Ser Denys and Cotter Pyke, and I am in prison and will be put on trial," Jon exclaimed looking rather amused at Robb for even suggesting something like that.

"You never know Jon; I hear what the men say about you, that it was your leadership that helped them survive the Wildling attack. They look up to you and respect you; they don't care what Ser Alliser thinks, but enough of this. I have persuaded Ser Alliser to release you until your trial in 2 days times, in the meantime I want you to come with me to the meeting of the my Lords and adviser in a few hours and to meet with the Night watch leaders after but first I think there may be a couple people you want to talk to. One to say goodbye, she I leaving tomorrow and the other may be able to provide you with some much needed information and advice, and I suggest we keep this quiet for now." With he left leaving the cell door open.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, he now stood in the Shield hall, which had not been used in many years due to the watch's dwindling numbers; he had now gathered all his nobles' lords or representatives of them that were here at Castle Black.<p>

Dacey Mormont, Lord Rickard Karstark, Greatjon and Smalljon Umber, Harrion Karstark, , Lord Harwood Stout representing House Dustin as well, Lord Medger Cerwyn, Lord Robin Flint of Flints Fingers but representing his mother as well from Widows watch , he had only brought men from Widows Watch s Flint Fingers was too far away. Next to him sat Harrion Karstark, followed by Ser Wendel Manderly now heir of White Harbour, Lord Larence Snow of Hornwood, now 14 years of age, the newly legitimised bastard of the late Halys Hornwood, then Ser Donnel Lock representing his elderly father who was still at Oldcastle, Lord Rodrik Ryswell and his son Rodrik of the Rills, Master Galbert Glover of Deepwood Motte. Behind him was Ser Helman Talhart, Master of Torrhen's Square and finally of the people he knew by name were Lord Hugo Wull, Lord Brandon Norrey and Donnel Flint. Also in there was Jamie Lannister as his bodyguard and Jon.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting and bringing your men to aid the Nights Watch I know it is hard, but luckily we had a small break to collect a lot of the last harvest and per my directions only brought some of your strength but we may need to call on all of it now," he announced loudly standing in the centre of the room, "We may have defeated the wildlings initial raids and attacks, you have all sent he body of the dead giant at the foot of the gate North of the wall, but out there my brother tells me stands another 100,000 Wildlings," he gestured to the North, "Not all of them are fighters but enough of them are to be a serious threat. Although my brother tells me that I they wish to pass the wall not to conquer the North but to settle in it, to escape the awakening of the others." At their was an uproar, especially from the Northern clans, Mormonts and the Umbers whose lands were regularly raided by small Wildling parties, but others were questioning the sanity of the reality of the Others, up until now people believed them only to be fairy tales.

"Enough, are you questioning my brother's honour by telling me he and his sworn brothers who survived the Great Ranging are lying about what attacked them. By questioning him, you question me which means you questioning my honour as a Stark."

At that they all shut up and waited for Robb to begin speaking again.

"According to Jon's encounters and Sam Tarly's and Maester Aemon's research, Wright which are the reanimated dead can be killed by fire but the Others can only be hurt by something called dragon glass. Now Sam and other Night watchmen found a stash of daggers made from Obsidian, this seems to be dragon glass as Sam claims, and Jon and me both believe him after talking to him that he stabbed a walker with one of these and it vanished ," he waited for people to digest this, then he continued. "The only records they could find mention that the Children of the forest supplied the weapons to the Night watch. Valaryian steel may also work but between all the houses in the north we have 2, which are right here." He indicated Ice and Longclaw.

"Lord Stark, what is your plan concerning the wildlings then, if the Others are the greater threat, shouldn't we let the wildlings face them on their side of the wall and let them battle it out," asked Lord Stout.

"Well we could do that, then wait for the others to defeat the wildlings as they have no defence, then watch as 100,000 reanimated wildlings march at the wall. I propose after I talk to the Watch leaders that we let the wildlings through and settle in the gift, on the conditions they don't raid and pay taxes to the watch, maybe some of them will even join the Watch in time. My father was planning to repopulate the gift, this solves that. It will provide us with extra troops to fight against the others and any other threat."

Many more of the Lords shouted out opinion on that, until Robb gave them all a look.

"This is how it is going to be, you trusted my father with decisions, I value your council but this I my decision as long as the Night Watch agrees to it. Enough of this we have urgent business to discuss of from the south. As many of you have heard the King is dead!" he declared gravely, not quite wanting to say it out loud like it wouldn't be true until he said it aloud.

He heard a shocked gasp from everyone who had yet to hear the news confirmed.

"Who is to succeed him?" someone shouted.

"No one as of yet, A great council has been called," he told them.

As everyone took that in, Lord Karstark inquired, "Who is on the council and who are the main candidates?"

"The small council, plus all the Great Lords and one lord randomly chosen from each region. Lord Umber you have been chosen for the North!" The raven with that news had only arrived an hour ago, Robb was glad it was Umber as he was loyal to him but in some ways he wanted him to stay at the Wall as a seasoned commander in battle. "Potential candidates are Edric Baratheon, the recently legitimized Robert's bastard or even another of his bastards Gendry, but they are all rather young and really have no claim to the throne apart from being born of Robert's blood and Edric signed away his right to the Throne when he was legitimized. Less likely candidates include Cortnay Penrose, who claims he has a right since some of his ancestors were Targeryean, someone had even suggested Daenerys Targeryean which in some ways she is the rightful heir but after what happened with Robert's rebellion I don't think many people will want her. Mace Tyrell has also suggested himself as his daughter he says is technically Queen but I can't see him being voted," smirked Robb, "Does anyone else have any suggestion, who we should put forward."

No one said anything until Greatjon got up and walked forward to the centre where he stood. "We as North men swore an oath when King Torrhen Stark forsook his crown and knelt to King Aegon the 1st, who united the Seven Kingdoms but the dragons are gone, they lost the right to rule when Aerys went mad," he bellowed, drawing his sword.

Everyone nodded along and agreed.

"Over there," he pointed at Robb with his sword, "Is the only person I choose to bend the knee. M'lords. To the King in the North!" Greatjon shouted raising his sword in the air, then kneeling looking up at Robb.

He, Lord of Winterfell stood there shocked, as everyone else followed Lord Jon's example, he turned to where his brother was standing to see him kneeling as well. It should be you up here he thought, you are a stark as well and have blood of the dragon, you were meant to be a king not me.

"To the King in the North, The King in the North," the Lords kept chanting as they knelt before him.


	3. Jon I

**Jon's POV**

He left the cell with a mixture of relief and dread. It was good be out cold, dark and cramped room but there was still a trial but that was not what he was dreading, he was about to talk to Ygritte for the first time since she told him she was pregnant, just after they had been thrown in separate cells.

As he unlocked the door, entering into the room, he saw Ygritte leaning against the back wall in the corner, partially hidden in the shadows, she wore only the fur undercoat he had gotten all too familiar with in that case, that he wished they could have spent eternity in.

"Go away, traitor," Ygritte spat at him, still crouching down on the floor not looking at him.

"Ygritte just talk to me please, all that happened in the cave and afterwards was all truly me, I loved you Ygritte and I still do, and I will love our child." he walked closer to her crouching down.

"Yrgitte, please just look at me, I have arranged with my brother for you to go to Winterfell. You'll finally see a castle," at that she looked at him, a small smirk spreading on her face.

"How do you know I want that, I want it just to be you and me, like it was in the cave," she expressed indignantly.

"I want that to, but I swore an to oath the Nights Watch and they say I betrayed it, I am to be put on trial soon, I could be put to death, then there will be no one able to defend you," he explained.

"Who said I need defending, and what about your oath to me, when you took me to your bed," she retorted back slapping him in the face, and then standing up looking at him directly. He stood there stunned then all of a sudden to his surprise she leant forward and kissed him, he found himself reciprocating, running his fingers through her hair.

"I've missed this," she moaned, reaching under his tunic, feeling his chest and pushing him against the wall.

For this time he felt like they were back in the cave.

After leaving Ygritte hot and sweaty, he had one final stop to make before going with Robb to the meeting in the Shield Hall. It was strange going to see a person he had known for 2 years now and had seen as a mentor and adviser to now find out he was family.

* * *

><p>He found Maester Aemon in his solar. Just as he was about to knock, a voice spoke.<p>

"I knew you would come here soon enough, enter," the voice said from behind the door.

As he entered, he saw Aemon sitting behind his desk, "Robb has told you, hasn't he," he asked the elderly man.

"He came to me to ask for advice in telling you, he knew he could trust me. I always wondered if the rumours of Rhaegar fathering a child by Lyanna but I never would have thought he would end up at the wall with me."

"Did you know him?" he asked sitting down.

"I never met him but we did write letters to each other. He was always talking about his duty. He believed he was the prince that was promised. He always enjoyed playing his harp but when he heard the prophecy, he went to the Master-at-arms and said 'It appears I am meant to be a warrior.' He was always duty bound and when it appeared except when love got in the way it seems. "

"He doesn't sound like the man everyone makes him out to be, they say he was a kidnapper, a rapist, am I a product of that, how can I accept that it could be true," he expressed sadly.

"All that should matter to you is that he would have loved you know matter what and that people died for him in battle because they believed that he would be a good king. I don't believe that Rhaegar would have kidnapped Lyanna; he always cared for Elia but what he told me he did not love her. History is decided by the victor, everyone follows Robert's belief of the events because he won. Rhaegar obviously cared for your mother as he left 3 kingsguard to protect her, rather than take them to protect him or his father from the Rebellion," Aemon explained to him.

"If what you say is true, then what am I to do now I know I am a Targaryen, grandson of the Aerys Targaryen Mad King whom killed my uncle and grandfather, whose parent's love caused a war killing so many people?"

"You are Jon, a Night watchman who swore an oath and has obeyed it, and cares for his friends and family members lives more than his own, that is whom you ar. You are the same person you were before you found the news. You must remember that." Aemon spoke firmly and wisely, everything he said made sense to him, he just wondered how he hadn't realised that himself.

* * *

><p>"The king in the North, the king in the North"<p>

He stood there behind Robb as all the Lords and Nobles who were gather there knelt down at the shout of GreatJon, raising their swords in the air. Then Robb turned to look at him and that look told him all he needed to know about what Robb was thinking, The North may except him as King as well as possibly the Riverlands and maybe even the Vale but no way would the Tyrells with him already being married or the Stormlands, Westerlands, and Dorne not to mention the Iron islands but they all might be more susceptible to joining or letting the North and Riverlands break away if the King had royal blood in him, like he did: Jon Targaryen. As soon as the lord dispersed Jon knew Robb would be over to talk to him, to persuade him, but no he must stand forth no matter where his heart and family loyalties laid. He was a man of the Watch, a sworn brother. He would betray his honour as a Stark to desert but Robb needed him because as Robb had said a wolf is stronger when in a pack.

As he had suspected, after Robb had spoken to a few of the Lords separately, he took him aside.

"You, you should be a candidate for the Throne even if it is just King in the North, I have no right to rule the other Kingdoms but you have Targaryen blood and that still means something as well as stark blood meaning you have honour as well as strength and fire. People will flock to your banner especially when the other choices are Cortnay Penrose, hose dragon blood is thin, a boy of only 14, recently legitimised or your Aunt who has half the blood of the Mad King and no Stark blood. I need you Jon, the North needs you and the Seven kingdoms need you!" Robb pleaded with him, "I know you swore and oath and I don't want you to break it but I am sure the Nights Watch could be convinced to release you of your vows in exchange for say 100 new recruits, they can even make it look like a punishment by throwing you of the Night's watch as a verdict of your trial."

In some ways Jon wanted this, he had always thought he was meant for something bigger and the Night's watch wasn't what he had thought it would be, but he had always been taught to honour an oath.

"You will need to persuade Ser Alliser not to execute me, but if I leave the Watch may struggle to find a leader as the vote at the moment is split mainly between Ser Denys and Cotter Pyke, Aemon suggested if I am found not guilty I should put myself forward providing Cotter and Denys a face saving way out and an alternate option," he explained to Robb finally relenting but still trying persuade him otherwise.

"There must be someone else, someone with experience who earned their respect in the battle."

"Only Bowen March or maybe Donal Noye but not enough to persuade men away from 2 of the most respect men in the Watch or to have Denys or Cotter Pyke throw support to them, with Qhorin Halfhand gone and uncle Benjen missing plus most other experience rangers gone, Ser Jarmen Blackwell could have been a possibility but he is believed to have died in the Battle of the Bridge of the skulls. It was only thanks to the experienced Lannister men that we held our own!" he said exasperated that he was even considered abandoning his oath. Then it hit him, " One of the Lannister men, Ser Kevan Lannister or even Quenten Banefort or Antario Jast, he saved many lives during the battle and has earned the respect of the men, he may even be persuaded to ally with the Wildlings as he knows what it is like to fight a lost cause."

"Jon, Thank you, I know this must be stressful for you, with everything happening at once. I will talk to Alliser Thorne and you to Ser Kevan but no mention of whom you actually are."

He just nodded not wanting to speak, he was having hard time coming to terms with ths. Turnign to leave the room, Robb spoke again.

"Jon, if this works and you become King, you can't marry Ygritte, I can see you love her, but that will only cause rebellion you must do your duty as I did and marry to form an alliance with a House."

He just nodded again, leaving to say a final goodbye to Ygritte.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I hope everyone is still enjoying this. People may struggle with my adaption of things as a few people complained about Jons heritage and my story behind that. This is my story using George RR martins characters and world and ideas. I try to stay true to the characters but character arcs grow, their character changes a bit because of thing they experience in this timeline and not in the other.

Also I am starting to plan my next song and ice and fire story after this. I always Do Au as I like those.

These are my ideas, let me know if you like one of them and want to see one or have a better idea for a story for me to write.

Robert dies during the rebellion and Tywin Lannister takes the throne. I have a way of doing this but still making it realistic.

Stannis Baratehon's trap at Battle of Fair isle fails destroying the royal and most of the arbor fleet, meaning the Greyjoy rebellion succeeds for a while. Iron born raid unopposed by any large fleets along the coast and begin to look to conquer more land as back in the days of Harren the Black and the Red Kraken

The bastard of Bolton does not command the army to take back Winterfell, Bolton never had a bastard meaning his true son is alive. Theon accepts the idea of joining the nights watch


	4. Sansa I

**Sansa I**

The last thing she remembered before waking up where, well where ever here was, was Renly coughing and spluttering as an arm grabbed her and a bag being pulled over hers eyes, then she was half dragged half carried down to wear she could hear what sounded like waves, that was when she had tried to make a run for it, but her captives had been too strong for her.

Now as she slowly gained her bearings, she found herself lying on a bed in what felt and looked like a small cabin on a ship. She slowly sat up, putting her feet on the floor, she scanned the room looking for a way to escape but all she could see was a tiny window, too high for her to reach and a solid wooden door.

As she was inspecting the door for weakness or cracks to look through, she heard noises which sounded like footsteps on the wooden planks. She rushed back to sit on the small bed just as the handle twisted and a tall muscly man with a hook nose, bushy eyebrows and a triangular brown beard entered and he looked somewhat familiar but she just couldn't seem to place it until she saw the Sigil he wore.

"You're one of the Kettleblack Brothers, you're knights who serve the realm why have you taken me," she questioned, rather scared about what this man was going to do to her.

Instead of grabbing her or answering her question though he simply replied "Follow me."

Knowing she didn't have a choice she followed silently behind him, taking in everything she could, as was led through what she could defiantly tell was corridors on a ship, until they reached what she believed was the bow of the ship. The Kettleblack brother opened the door but wait while she entered before closing the door after her.

"Ah your awake, I'm sorry they had to be forceful but it was for your own protection. I had to save you so you didn't end up like you mother, I promised her I would protect her but i failed now I must protect you," said a short man whom was of slender build and leaning over a desk studying his a map with his back to her, so she couldn't see his face but she knew that voice. That voice whom had sat next to her at the Tourney of the Hand and whispered in her ear.

"You! There is a price on your head, Lord Baelish, you are no longer a friend of my family."

"But you have no family, your mother and father are dead betrayed by their king who did not protect them, your sister doesn't care for you , one of your brothers is missing, Robb left you in the capital not even waiting to see you get married and Rickon is too young to probably even remember you as you haven't seen him in 3 years. They don't love you but I do that why I took you from that harsh place," he angrily preached to her, "because I care for you as I loved your mother," as he finished speaking he walked over and too her disgust embraced her.

She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he held on too tight.

"Don't worry dear, your safe now, we are heading you the Eyrie, I have married your aunt, see you still have family that loves!" he whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek and escorting her back to her room.

She couldn't believe Petyr thought he was saving her, she was taken away from people who were familiar to her and was being brought to an aunt she had never met, a cousin who was still breast fed and Petyr who her father had told him had started the war by blaming the attack on her brother Bran on Tyrion.

It had now been about a week since she was captured and they arrived at Baelish's tiny crumbling tower which was his lordship two days ago and now they were approaching the Eyrie. She could see it in the distance and it was spectacular but it scared her. Even though Petyr said he had saved her and she was free, the Kettleblack brothers had not left her unguarded at all. She had discovered that the Kettleblack brothers had been in the employment of Littlefinger all along as their father was one of his men-at-arms. He had been planning something like this for a while and that scared, she just hoped her brother or even Wilas would find her soon, but shew knew as soon as she got in the Eyrie the chances of them rescuing her were slimmer.

She had heard the legends of armies smashing themselves against the Bloody gate in the Age of Heroes, and how the only time it was taken, was when Ser Artys Arryn flew up to the Eyrie and slayed the Griffin King but there was no proof of that. She prayed to the old gods that she would be kept safe and Robb would find her. She wondered why her Aunt had helped in this but she knew from experience that Littlefinger could be manipulative; she only hoped that having been in King's landing all this time, she could be Manipulative as well.

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody, thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I hope this chapter is okay. Sansa is not my strongest character to right I feel but I needed it from her pov. **

**Are there any charters that you would like a POV written for, Maybe Edmure, Beric or Mace or any others let me know and I will see if I can make them work in the story.**


	5. Daenerys

**Daenerys's POV**

A change of plan had taken them not to Starfall but instead to Sandstone, where House Qorgyle resided, they stood loyal to the Martells and Lord Quentyn Qorgyle was good friends with Prince Oberyn as he had been fostered there as a boy. As much as Quentyn told her the Daynes were a loyal house to the Martells, she had become worried when he had told her that the current lord of the House was squire to the Lord hand.

Then News came that King Renly had died and they knew if she was revealed now she would be blamed, that was why they had decided to remain in Sandstone and not continue onwards to Starfall.

They had now been there for just over a month,4 weeks since news came of the King's death and they were biding their time while she got to know her new home and new family.

For the last few weeks, she had spent time out in the small town under guard, her dragons flying overhead, no one had been permitted to leave the town since her arrival except known and trusted people. Despite that more people were arriving and they were not just common peasants, Varys, Oberyn, Tyene and Obara, had been quietly spreading the word to potential allies, maybe even silencing ones that refused the offer. Most of them were small lords or their heirs, but a few larger houses had come as a well plus many knights hoping to win glory.

From inside Dorne, Ser Archibald Yronwood had already declared his Uncles house' allegiance to her and more followed suit, Lance Wyl, heir to House Wyl came with a guard of 30, Lord Tremond Gargalen himself came from Saltshore declaring his fealty to House Targaryen. Sylvia Santagar, heir to a landed knight in Dorne, was close friends with Adrianne Martell and had already confirmed their loyalty to her, House Uller had sworn fealty when she was in Hellholt and many more had arrived or were due to arrive.

Outside of Dorne, representatives of House Velaryon came including the Lord's Bastard son Aurane waters escorting his younger half-brother the 8 year old heir Monterys Velaryon. Various Lords, heirs and knights representing the houses of Cracklcaw Point and the House Celitgar had arrived and then left over those weeks and Lord Qorgyle had been careful not to let them near each other due to many years of animosity. The most interesting one for her had been Ser Bonifer Hasty, an aging knight whom led a company called the Holy Hundred, he had once been a promising tourney knight in his youth, where he had named her mother before she was married, the Queen of love and Beauty at one Tourney which he had won, apparently they had a young romance before she was betrothed to King Aerys, her brother and her own father.

She stood now on one of the towers of Sandstone that overlooked the small town, Dorne seemed such a desolate place, not as bad as wastelands where she had wandered but compared to the Dothraki sea , Braavos and Pentos where she had spent majority of her life.

"It's different isn't it," a voice said approaching from behind her.

Turning around she saw Ser Jorah standing there smiling, as tall as ever, with his right hand gripping his sword ready to protect her.

"Are you okay Khaleesi," Ser Jorah spoke again concerned as she had yet to answer. She looked away from him still thinking of Ser Bonifer Hasty.

"I could see it in his eyes when he came to pledge his sword to me, he still loves her, even after she died so many years ago, he still loves her and even though she may have never loved him back and they knew they could never be together."

"Impossible love is a powerful thing Khaleesi, people will give up everything just to be close to the one they love."

She understood what he meant by that, she had known for a while how Ser Jorah felt, but he was older than her and not worthy of match with her anyway. He was her closest adviser and valued friend but nothing more and he was going to have realise that.

"You bring news?" she questioned him, turning around to again stare at the landscape, she could see her dragons flying in the distance, they were about as big as bears now and had scared some of the populace but she had managed to control them for now but she was one person and there were 3 dragons, she needed more Targaryens or people with her blood but she was the last one that she knew of.

"Some whispers from sailors and merchants in Hellholt and Planky Town have been brought to the attention of the local lords and it is news you make be interested in!" Jorah explained to her, she could tell he was agitated that she was not looking at him by the sound of his voice.

"Go on!" she ordered.

"Ships flying the Targaryen flag have been spotted in Lys taking on supplies, people say there could be around 10,000 men on the ships and they are rumoured to be heading to Westeros!"


End file.
